killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinder
Cinder, also known as Ben Ferris when he was nothing more than a criminal, mostly known for crimes such as assaults or arsons, is a character featured in the "Killer Instinct" franchise. So far, he has only appeared in "Killer Instinct". However, he is slated to appear in the reboot on the Xbox One. Appearance Cinder's body, due to a chemical accident, is permanently on fire. His skin seems to have been transformed into a matter that resembles plasma, like the surface of the sun. The skin may be able to fluctuate its' own temperature however, because if it was plasma, then Cinder would instantly burn through whatever he was touching. So it may be that as a precaution, his skin can decrease its' temperature immensly on whatever ground it touches. Because of the high temperatures, Cinder has no hair on his body. His ears are gone, and he has no nose or mouth, but is still able to make noises and quite possibly talk. His eyes have been turned into red orbs. Killer Instinct Story Cinder easily dispatched Glacius, but when he saw what Ultratech forced the alien of ice to do, he spared Glacius life. After the end of this tournament, Cinder was released, but under false pretenses. As he exited UltraTech, Cinder was surrounded by a swarm of police who were sent there to arrest the "escaped convict." UltraTech had decieved him. Cinder quickly and easily escaped them, however, and fled to a volcanic island where he now lays in wait, plotting his next move. Extended Cinder was born a normal human being named Ben Ferris. Ferris was always going in and out of jail for many different crimes, mostly for breaking-and-entering, assault, and arson. Then along came UltraTech. UltraTech needed subjects for a new line of chemical weapons experiments, so they went to each prison in search of willing persons. They found Ferris and gave him a promise of early parole if he went with them. He quickly and willingly agreed. UltraTech told him that he had conditions to clear before he would be let free, one of which they revealed immediately: to undergo the experiments. The other they said would be revealed later. Again, he agreed. During the tests, however, something went horrifically wrong, and the aftermath results turned Ben Ferris into a living being of fire. Ben was horrified, but he began to accept his new fate after he discovered his newfound powers and strength. It was then that UltraTech revealed his other condition for parole: to enter their next Killer Instinct tournament and, to only not win, but to simply defeat another competitor: the alien of ice, Glacius. He agreed, and was entered into the Killer Instinct Tournament under his new name: Cinder. Ending Leaving as the champion of the tournament, a hostile police reception awaits him outside the gates of Ultratech. As no stranger to confinement from his former life of crime, Cinder has no intention of being imprisoned again. Using his newly acquired power, he easily evades the capture attempt, leaving his potential captors in his wake. Picking a location suitable for his current condition, he ponders his next move. Weapon(s)/Abilities Cinder has no weapons, but he can do a variety of tricks with his plasma-like body. Trailblazer Cinder's "Trailblazer" ability allows him to condense his human form into a ball of fire and fly. Outside of combat, it seems like he has no limit on the time he can stay in this form, seeing as he flew from the city to a remote island in that form without seeming to stop. Inferno Cinder also seems to be able to extend parts of his skin to a small distance as seen with his "Inferno" technique, in which he extends his hand and a small stream of his skin extends out. Invisibility Though not connected with his fire-like abilities, Cinder also has the ability to turn invisible until struck. This is probably another side effect, or possibly the goal, of the chemical experiments. Signature Moves *'Mini Torch': (Back, Back, Light Punch) ''Cinder creates a small plume of flame in the palm of his hand. *'Trail Blazer': ''(Forward, Forward, Any Punch) ''Cinder transforms his body into a colossal fireball, charging towards his opponent. This can also be done in mid-air. *'Semi Invisibility': (''Half-Circle Forward-to-Back, Medium Punch) Cinder dims the natural light from the chemically-induced flames coating his body, allowing projectiles to harmlessly pass by. In the arcade version, he completely disappears from sight, leaving only the red heat haze from his body. *'Invisibility': (Half-Circle Forward-to-Back, Heavy Punch) ''Cinder alters the composition of his flame-covered body to such an extent that he vanishes completely from sight. Unlike his partial invisibility, this doesn't allow projectiles to pass him by. *'Inferno': ''(Forward, Forward, Any Kick) ''Cinder ejects a flamethrower-like stream of chemical fire from his hand, stretching a variable distance across the screen. *'Fire Flash': ''(Dragon-Punch Motion/Forward, Down, Forward, Any Kick) ''Cinder leaps into the air, kicking his enemies off the ground with a somersaulting attack. *'Air Juggle''': Gallery Killer Instinct Killer Instinct Cinder Spinal.jpg Ki_cinder_mov1.jpg Cinder_ki.jpg Cinder KI1.jpg 1238124-cinder.gif ki_cinder_render.jpg Category:KI1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters